


Chillin' on the Sofa

by TheMissluluB



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Illustration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMissluluB/pseuds/TheMissluluB
Summary: 3 bros chillin' on the sofa~ very close together 'cause they're all gay.





	Chillin' on the Sofa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chillblaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillblaine/gifts).



> I might write this as a fic at some point but for now have a drawing I spent so long on. I hope you like it!! It's a ship I've never thought of, and honeighstly it's an adorable ship.


End file.
